The Unstable Existence (The Beautiful Girl Sequel)
by FanBoy752
Summary: Taking place during the events of 'The Shell' is a separate universe, the Rainbow Fairy Penny foresees a Dark Prophecy of an unstable existence that can destroy her life and existence. Doe Penny and Fairy Penny must become one to save their worlds. Rated T for Mild Violence, Mild Language, and Fantasy Themes. The Sequel of "the Beautiful Girl." Chapter 3 is Coming Soon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes**

**(Teen Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence, Mild Language, and Fantasy Death)**

**The Unstable Existence (Sequel of the Beautiful Girl)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball; the series belongs to Cartoon Network Development Studios London and Ben Bocquelet.

**Main Characters**: Penny (Doe and Rainbow Fairy)

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball and Darwin (Pre-Season 3 and Post-Season 3, known as 'Old-Voice' and 'Young-Voice')

**Setting**: After 'The Beautiful Girl' in the Doe Penny Universe and 'The Shell' in the Canon Universe.

**Synopsis**: An existence in her universe is fading. The reason is a new and unstable form of her and it is Doe Penny. Doe Penny is starting to not see more of the people around Elmore and only Gumball and Darwin can help her to keep her existence alive and save the Spiritual World and Physical World.

**Note**: This story will be based on the Doe Penny which is created by fans before the Shell and the Rainbow Fairy Penny which is shown during the Shell. This means, two most-expecting forms of Penny will be featured to keep Doe and Rainbow Fairy forms popular.

**From the Most-Viewed Story of my account: Fanboy752, presenting…**

**Chapter One: Existence is fading…**

-Prime Penny's Temple, 2:00AM- (Penny's Life Universe)

A world is covered with green atmosphere in daytime and purple atmosphere at nighttime. In a universe, made by a personal subconscious, together with physical and mental spatial, and lastly, a person who holds everything into place. Penny's Life Universe is one of them being made by her subconscious universe. They are just separated but is related to it and can hold existence from being pulled to the void. Penny's Life Universe is made of crystalline architecture as it is only so far in progressive measures to create a perfect fantasy city.

Inside a glowing temple with crystalline architecture, here lies the unique shape-shifting rainbow fairy that is now looking in the horizon in her balcony. The Orange-to-Red Fairy is named Penny Fitzgerald: The Prime Counterpart and the real self. Her life depends on her emotions, if one negates her will kill her. She is looking forward into a prophecy. A prophecy that foretold that if one no longer exists will sacrifice all of the others and die. It made her feared that someone might destroy her life into nothingness and banish herself into the void.

"Penny, girlfriend of mine." A Younger-Voiced Gumball greeted as the rainbow fairy gasped and turned to her boyfriend "What is the matter?"

"It's the universe mending by a new and unstable existence." Rainbow Fairy Penny answered while Gumball approached her.

"Unstable existence?" Gumball asked. Penny nodded as she hovers inside her room.

Her room is grandeur. Her room consists of a couple-sized bed, two chairs, a HDTV, Desks and Cabinets, and other keepsakes. It is made of pure green crystals as it resembles her spatial existence keeping in balance. Gumball visited her more often when her parents are gone. Penny Fitzgerald is the royal key of her existence, even without her shell keeps a better equilibrium for years to come.

"Remember the time we created someone and send into another universe?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, why?" The blue feline replied.

"I didn't bring her as much existence as I can for her to live a lifetime." The fairy sighed sadly, revealing what she didn't give much to bring life "It's Doe Penny." Gumball widened his eyes as he remembered her as well.

Years before Doe Penny's Birth, The Rainbow Fairy Penny secretly keeps the Doe self as a secret and experimental form which she can use to explore life in a dramatic and real-life universe. After bringing Doe Penny to life and sealed inside with the shell, she is starting to have dark prophecies as her nightmare which meant to either scare her or kill her. Either way, Gumball overheard her thoughts because he knows what is going to happen for the rest of her Life Universe.

"Oh yeah, her." Gumball said curiously "Why didn't you tell me for all this time?"

"It's just…" Before Penny could tell completely, a sudden rumble shake around the room.

Gumball and Penny felt this strange feeling. This is strange feeling is no ordinary catastrophe; it is rather a lifetime catastrophe. Penny hovered while she holds Gumball to prevent their bodies shaking from the collapse. A sudden aftershock occurred faintly as the rumble stopped and later dropping down together.

"What the what?" Gumball asked, Penny hovered to her balcony and she sees a crystal skyscraper knocking down as many as fifty houses being smashed down. This kills hundreds of people and almost ten families affected. Penny couldn't believe the world crumbling before her eyes. Penny is now breathing abnormally as she has disbelief that her nightmare might come true. "The Chanax Skyscraper; it has fallen."

"Guys, head to the existence room." This voice startled her, she turned and Tobias said in unison to her and Gumball "Rainbow Fairy Penny, you must come with us. Please." Without further choice, the Rainbow Fairy follows the boys into her existence as crowds of people below the temple are now crying and pleading for her hope to fix the problem.

-Prime Penny's Existence Room, 2:05AM-

Living like a Princess, she holds everything that forms this floating land. The existence room has many forms that the Rainbow Fairy Penny can be self-conscious of. Her forms are now herself (Rainbow Fairy), Witch, Falcon, Rabbit, Beast, Pig, Dragon, Ghost, Id, and Wolf. All of these forms are her lives being stable but one form isn't which the Doe Penny is only new and unstable. Rainbow Fairy Penny hovers around the Existence Room to see Oracle Carrie who observed big bad news like the Big Bang Theory.

"What's going on?" Penny asked to the Oracle "Carrie?"

"Your existence, Doe Penny, is blinking lights." Carrie said as she pointed where the Doe Penny emblem is place "It indicates your form is in trouble." The Doe Penny emblem does blink like lights, Rainbow Fairy Penny is now saddening that she would pass away and her life will no longer remember.

"But I forgot to put her communication of spirits before she is born." Penny said to the oracle

"There is no choice." Carrie regarded "You have to get to her or your existence and this world will be crumbled. Forever." Penny gasped, this word of life has started thinking that she may or may not have enough time to get her Doe self here and become one.

"What will I do?" Penny pleaded "If I don't make it to her in time, I'll die as well."

"There's really no choice, Penny." Carrie repeated "You have to get her here to fix this world. It's our only chance. Use your feelings and your mind. When did you saw her the last time?" Penny started clearing her head as the Rainbow Fairy decided to time travel back to where she last saw her Doe self. It is at nighttime in a dock called Departure Ship.

**Flashback**

-Departure Ship, 7:00PM-

In this dock full of peaceful unknowns, Penny and her family are about to send a new existence away from the Life Universe. All questions are asked for her family but her father named Patrick Fitzgerald.

"Why would you consider Doe Penny a mistake?" Patrick asked to his daughter, Penny. She has an infant of her Doe self as she puts it into the childbirth pod.

"It is, dad." Penny explained while the pod slowly closes "Gumball and I made an idea of it and now I think I give everything that I could to send her into the Real-Life Universe." With the pod sealed and warming up the teleportation, everyone looked at the pod with regret.

"There are no confusions to this." Patrick said until he realized an emblem that gains communications to the spirits is actually in his hand, it is needed so that Rainbow Fairy Penny can communicate with Doe Penny "Oh no, the communication. I forgot!"

"What?" Mrs. Fitzgerald and Penny's younger sister shockingly asked as the Rainbow Fairy turned to Tobias who overheard of what was going on.

"Wait, don't depart!" Penny tried to order Tobias not to depart Doe Penny's pod, only to press it and started to send her new and unstable existence to the real world. With Doe Penny being born, Penny transformed into a Wolf as she howled loudly "No! It's too late." Wolf Penny started to cry as her family comforted her for her greatest failure yet to happen.

**End of Flashback**

"It's all of a mistake. Even if it is my dad's fault, it's still my fault." Rainbow Fairy Penny cried while she looked the Doe Penny's emblem in her fingerless hand, turning back from reverie as she started to get serious "But I know where she is, Carrie." Carrie nodded as she guided her to where the Doe is last stayed. In her oracle cauldron, not actually a witch or wizard thing but a more oracle thing, the clouds form to visualize a house nearby the streets of the Watterson House.

"Yes, Real-Life Universe." Carrie said, visualizing the current location of Doe Penny "The Fitzgeralds' House, 0700."

"How long does it take until this universe collapsed?" Penny asked to Carrie but Gumball has the answer which he is standing behind her the whole time.

"About 72 Hours left." Gumball said while his watch indicated the edge of time "You must depart now as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Penny nodded, turned back to her to assign "Carrie, I need to monitor the Existence Room while I'm gone. Prepare everyone for evacuation."

"I cannot fail you, Mistress." Carrie flipped her hair in agreement.

"Okay, bye Carrie." Penny said to the Oracle but not leaving to talk to the feline "Gumball, whatever happens to me, I love you."

"Okay, good luck." Gumball replied to her "Au revoir!" as Penny transforms into a Dragon, she flies away to the Departure Ship where she last saw Doe Penny.

Everywhere in the progressive city is destructive now after the first earthquake occur. It felt this being the strongest ever as it shows her the first signs of danger, the danger of destroying a Life Universe. Penny watched the surroundings disheartened as she has no time to fly for help but to find and focus on finding Doe Penny. This is her chance, this chance to become the _Real_ Penny Fitzgerald she has been living for a long time. The story finally begins…

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes**

**Gumball and Penny – Episode Two: The Unstable Existence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes**

**(Teen Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence, Mild Language, and Fantasy Death)**

**The Unstable Existence (Sequel of the Beautiful Girl)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Chapter One'

**Main Characters**: Penny (Doe and Rainbow Fairy)

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball and Darwin (Pre-Season 3 and Post-Season 3)

**Synopsis**: An existence in her universe is fading. The reason is a new and unstable form of her and it is Doe Penny. Doe Penny is starting to not see more of the people around Elmore and only Gumball and Darwin can help her to keep her existence alive and save the Spiritual World and Physical World.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: An Existence in her Heart<strong>

-The Fitzgeralds' House, 7:30AM- (Doe Penny Universe)

Sunlight beamed into the Doe's room as it hit the Doe's eyes. The doe is wearing golden-brown chemise and white nightwear pants as she slowly wakes up from the dream and it glared her eyes, she covered it and started to yawn and stretch her body. She jumped out of the bed and today is a Sunday morning. Every Sunday is the family's picnic day and invited guests are welcome. The doe's name is Penny Fitzgerald as she prepares to start the day by getting her new set of clothes: Brown Skirt and White Sports Top. The rest of the clothing she'll wear will be the same as before, heading to the bathroom.

In her bathroom, she started turning on the shower and she bathed her body with soap. Not much what she'll be doing while taking a bath as her father named Patrick Fitzgerald called her before she turned off the shower.

"Penny, your breakfast will be cold. Wake up!" Patrick called to his daughter

"Dad, I am awake." Penny said in unison as she wrapped her body with her towel "I'll be downstairs." She then wears her new signature outfit, she head downstairs and started eating her breakfast with her family.

**Sometime Later… (8:45AM)**

One day, today is the annual Elmore Picnic Day, taking place during the Summer Vacation. The family is preparing the picnic all-day long with two batches of snacks and lunches. Sorting the food for varying species, Patrick has enough room for the trunk while they will drive away from their house soon. In the living room, Penny is preparing a bit of makeup before going to the picnic because she can make new friends while they are not in the same school.

"Dear, I'm proud that you and Gumball will manage a relationship like this." Mrs. Fitzgerald gave her daughter an advice "Don't worry about you two; just be yourself."

"Thanks, mom." Penny said while wrapping her arms around her mother "I'm glad that we have a get-along picnic day with other families nearby our street."

"Not just this street, even neighboring streets." Penny's sister happily said to her "There are the Wilsons, the Bananas, the Kruegers, and more." As she parted from her mother, everyone head out and Mr. Fitzgerald is almost finished packing up for the picnic.

"Alright, it starts at 9:30AM." Patrick looked at his water and turned to his family "We should be able to get a head start before the others"

"Now, now, don't get cocky, Patman." Mrs. Fitzgerald complimented, approaching near her husband.

"Who told?" He asked.

"The Wattersons." She coyly answered, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile, Penny and her sister faked their disgusted face as they giggle each other, remarking their sisterhood.

"Alright, girls." Patrick then asked to his daughters "Last minute checkout before we leave?"

"Sure!" Penny and her sister exclaimed as they make their way to checkout everything before they leave for Elmore Picnic.

-The Fitzgeralds' House, 9:00AM- (Penny's Life Universe)

Switching back to Penny's Life Universe, Gumball and Darwin head to Rainbow Fairy Penny's House where her parents are trapped because of the Chanax Building collapsing earlier. Gumball and Darwin can't believe the damage they saw as hundreds people are moderately-to-severely injured because of the impact. Nearly thousands died by the impact as they started walking around to find Penny's Parents.

"I can't believe the destruction it happened." Young-Voiced Gumball said to his brother.

"Yeah, dude." Young-Voiced Darwin replied, he suddenly saw Penny's family in the distance "There's Penny's parents."

The bros run to Penny's family to see if they are okay. It turns out that they are no longer in peanut shells but now as shape-shifters. It was horrible for their secret to come out, they wanted to hide from themselves until this happened.

"Are you all right, Mr. Fitzgerald?" Gumball asked to Penny's father.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Patrick, now in a moose-like form, said in relief "When our shells broke, we become like our daughter's form too."

"What has happened to her?" Penny's Sister, as a jackalope form, asked to the Wattersons.

"Are you involved in this?" Patrick allegedly asked to Gumball.

"No, it's because of an existence fading away twelve years ago." Gumball answered with reliability.

"Dude, Penny is 12 just like you." Darwin noted.

"We're in a floating timeline, we can't grow up." Gumball broke the fourth wall.

"Now, now, dear; it wasn't his fault." Mrs. Fitzgerald, in her fairy-like form like Penny, calmed her husband's temper "Whatever happens here is because of Doe Penny."

"Why, is she a threat?" Gumball asked to the Fitzgeralds.

"No, I haven't checked everything for her to prepare before she is born." Patrick explained what it happened in a flashback "I know it was my fault but my daughter always said that it was her fault. If I argue about it with her, she'd be sad."

"Dear, I wonder it is actually true." Mrs. Fitzgerald said worriedly "The Dark Prophecy."

"Dark Proposal?!" An effeminate male voice said in unison, they turned and it was Leslie with an origami flower pot. Along with him, he is with Teri since she was part of the impact.

"Leslie, are you okay?" Darwin asked to Penny's cousin.

"My pot broke up." Leslie answered "So I have to wail my origami flower pot as my market pot. But I know what the dark proposal means."

"Prophecy." Teri corrected his words.

"I am a bit newbie on correcting words." Leslie noted to his crush "It's on the temple but we should get going now. The atmosphere is getting a bit dark soon." They looked up and the atmosphere is slightly dark than before, showing the first signs of an unstable existence.

"Aw man!" Gumball facepalmed.

"Relax." Darwin comforted, he pointed to the Fitzgeralds as they transform into aerial animal forms. Gumball hopped on Patrick (Dragon Form) while Darwin rides on Mrs. Fitzgerald (Eagle Form).

"Fly like the wind, Patrick." Gumball said with his heroic mood but contradicted.

"You're too heavy!" Patrick scoffed; Gumball frowned, noting that he was heavier than Penny in her dragon form.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald?" Gumball asked while Leslie and Teri ride on Penny's Sister (Pteranodon Form). In case of Teri's slow free fall, she holds Leslies stem and let him wear her as a cape.

"Sure, why not?" Mrs. Fitzgerald said as she screeched to depart from this place wretched in the destruction.

There is not enough time, 70 Hours left and the universe will collapse, especially Penny's existence.

-Elmore Park, 12:00PM- (Doe Penny Universe)

Today is the annual Elmore Picnic Day and everyone living in the Elmore will be able to meet and get-along each other to form a new level of friendship. In the lakeside of the park, five families are together into separate five picnic blankets. They are family-size and these families are most notable. They are the Wattersons, Fitzgeralds, Wilsons, Kruegers, and Collins. In the Wattersons, they are having vegetarian food today as they trade their César Salad to the Wilsons.

"Wow, vegetable salad." Rachel complimented the Watterson's Offer "You know we love to stay and eat healthy, eh." The family then started eating their lunch.

"Yeah, sis." Tobias scoffed, eating some of Rachel's plate for his own "I get it." Rachel patronizes her brother as Darwin turned to Carrie, her family are as twice of her height, her sisters are a half taller than her while the severed hand is her grandmother.

"So, Carrie." Darwin politely asked "How is your family around?" The Kruegers may not have food since they are ghosts, they can still enjoy getting along with other families.

"A bit of a downfall but I do love my family." Carrie said coyly, she turned to Molly Collins "Molly, anything to say here?" The long lost dinosaur has only her mother, the rest of her family was moved away before the event started. But the family can live on.

"Sure, I am interested to answer questions." Molly started making questions "Why is Penny a fairy instead of a shell? Why Darwin does first kissed Gumball? Why fans got interest about Gumball and Carrie? And."

Before she can ask her last question, Tobias then slept out which made Molly boring at all. She cleared her throat to wake him up.

"Uh, what?" Tobias asked himself, commenting to Molly's sentence "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, I do." Penny understood what Molly said "My shell encases me life energy to hide true forms. Very essential for a surprise, Molly."

"I regret that time in your treehouse." Old-Voiced Gumball said as he is eating a slice of pie from Anais' Strawberry pie.

"And I'd rather be guilty about Gumball moving on with me." Carrie said regrettably as she turned to Penny "You're not jealous, right?"

"I wouldn't mind." Penny said while eating her frozen yoghurt "At least we're dating."

"Dating like just friends." Tobias said sarcastically as he laughed, much to Carrie and Molly's curiosity.

Penny patronized him as he chucked a glass of water at him; he is splashed as everyone laughed. She then wandered her eyes on the park, everyone here are having fun and spending time as a family. She remembered these days back before studying at Elmore Junior High. Before her shell broke, she has many friends to meet and later the moment is slowly gone as years passed by. So far only a few friends meet her this year aside from Elmore Junior High friends. She sees Banana Joe and Anton playing Frisbee. Of course, they are food friends. She is happy that everything goes well but something can mend your life within a blink of an eye.

When Penny blinks her eyes a few times while watching Banana Joe and Anton, she suddenly sees darkness in her sight. It couldn't be real; it's just her vision that is very personal. Banana Joe and Anton have become electrical souls. This is impossible for them to turn like this until a lightning strike on them, she gasped as they are gone. It has been worse at her highest. Her first friends are gone; her mind is now clouding like darkness shrouding her existence. She slowly started to hyperventilate as darkness is about to consume her. All she can see now is her nightmares, everything that made her regret.

"Penny…"

A voice stopped her nightmares from becoming true. The doe then sees a bright shine in the distance, was this last hope? She couldn't tell from a distance.

"Penny.."

The voice makes her go closer until she sees a rainbow fairy in front of her. She couldn't inspire her words to say about this fairy but to just say 'Wow.' Her vision is already in a world of her subconscious as the fairy moved her mouth like she is trying to tell her something.

"What?" Penny asked to the fairy, she didn't respond verbally "I can't hear you."

The fairy again moved her mouth until a phrase alerted her life.

"…Your life is in danger!"

She gasped at the fairy's response as she couldn't understand what she is saying.

"What?" Penny asked. Again, the phrase repeated.

"…Your life is in danger!"

"My life is in danger?" Penny asked to the fairy until the extreme heat suddenly attacked the rainbow fairy.

The heat burned off her wings and arms, then her legs and torso until the burn remains her head, fading away from her subconscious.

"I'm Penny Fitzgerald!" The fairy said her last words before her head singe into nothingness, occurring to let her die from the extreme heat.

She panicked because she does still not believe the fairy at first thoughts until her mind finally cleared off the. Her eyes widened as her true self is the rainbow fairy. Penny finally screamed at the top of her lungs until a voice wakes her up from reverie.

"Penny!" Gumball yelled as she bolted upright that she tripped on top of Gumball "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Penny snapped so loud that the family circle heard her screaming from panic, everything went silent as she turned to Gumball. His head is deformed from her scream but he shook his head to reform back. "I'm sorry, Gumball…" She covered her shameful face with her hands, crying sorrowfully.

"It's okay." Gumball forgave her calmly, secretly bit anger at her that his feelings are mixed "I didn't know you have a sensitive voice."

"What? Heck no." Penny scoffed while quickly recovering her tears, she confessing as her head clutched mildly "I have a nightmare."

"More like a scary daydream." Tobias spoke off as Darwin, Carrie, Molly, and Anais glared at him.

"Stupid Tobias." Rachel mocked at her brother.

"What? I didn't get to score my own." Tobias debated about his score on Penny.

While the others looked at Gumball and Penny curiously, the doe's eyes meet Darwin while watching them. She has something but just keeping for the Wattersons siblings and her.

"But…" Penny stammered as she couldn't tell this to everyone else but Gumball and Darwin "Could you go to a special place? I need to tell you something."

"Oh…" The girls, including mothers, in the circle awed in determination. Gumball nodded his head, agreeing her to keep a secret.

"Oh please." Darwin smirked.

"Darwin, I need you too." Penny then said as he walked to them. Gumball, Darwin, and Penny started to walk into the lakeside as four families turned to the Fitzgeralds.

"What was that all about?" Nicole asked to Patrick Fitzgerald.

"I don't know." Patrick couldn't answer his daughter's fears "Maybe my daughter has been watching horror movies last night."

"Argh!" Richard suddenly screamed, panicking to a movie he has familiar with.

"It's just a movie, dad." Anais said off-screen.

"Richard gets scared for every time he watches horror movies featuring a daughter." Nicole whispered to him, she then asked again "How long did this happen?"

"I don't know." Mrs. Fitzgerald said as they turned to them, wondering what the fuss is about.

In Penny's perspective, she discovered not just a nightmare; it is more than a real-life catastrophe. She can only trust Gumball and Darwin to tell her secret because they once tried to help her cure her stage fright in a school play few years ago. Now a bigger threat is coming to her. Whatever she dreamed of now will come true, everything now fears her… including her fairy self. Why the fairy does say her own name? Could she mean the real her or she is just an illusion? She couldn't handle it anymore as she washed her face, turned to Gumball and Darwin to tell her what she saw while watching Banana Joe and Anton.

**What do you feel about Fairy Penny's Death in this Chapter? (Review on how you feel in this Chapter)**


End file.
